


Blessing in Disguise

by LavworthMyWay



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Just them being silly in the snow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavworthMyWay/pseuds/LavworthMyWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowing like a prince, Kaworu extended a hand towards his lover. A charming smile graced his lips as he gazed at him with gentle, bright eyes.</p>
<p>"May I?"</p>
<p>Shinji was stuck between blushing madly and violently kicking the ice onto his newly bought jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing in Disguise

"It's snowing again."

Shinji observed detachedly. His soft voice pulled Kaworu away from his train of thoughts. Looking up, he realised, with an elated grin, that it was indeed snowing again.The fluttering snowflakes peppered their coats and scarves, and occasional lucky ones landed on their eyelashes."I heard that if you eat enough snowflakes, you become a snowman." The albino said confidently, puffing out his chest to emphasise his point.Shinji scoffed.  _There he goes again._  "That's nonsense.""You just can't withstand the uniqueness of your special snowflake."A spurt of laughter escaped the brunette's lips before he could hold it back. The other boy grinned in triumph as Shinji struggled to regain his composure.At the sight of Shinji smiling, Kaworu's grin softened. Releasing a contented sigh, he draped an arm around Shinji's shoulder (who, to Kaworu's delight, did not pull away). "We should do this more often, like, walking around with no specific end point. It's fun."Shinji raised an eyebrow. Nagisa certainly had a weird impression of what fun was. "Hm. I don't know, mayb--ah." He stopped short at what was before him.It was a cluster of ice. Due to prolonged periods on the pavement, blotches of black and grey dirtied the once pure white crystals. It wasn't blocking their way, really, so they continued to walk.But then Kaworu's face perked up at a sudden thought, and he let go of Shinji. Shoulder brushing past his and jogging to the ice, he stopped before it and spun around rather dramatically.Confused, Shinji frowned and stared at his cheeky face in curiosity, who chuckled in response. The taller boy then cleared his throat to compose himself.

Shinji waited in muted anticipation.

Bowing like a prince, Kaworu extended a hand towards his lover. A charming smile graced his lips as he gazed at him with gentle, bright eyes."May I?"Shinji was stuck between blushing madly and violently kicking the ice onto his newly bought jeans.But he settled with a smirk, and he folded his arms together."You know, I can always walk around this thing.""Shh, you're ruining the moment."Shinji tried to fight back a smile (and failed ultimately) at his idiot of a partner and decided to entertain him. Reaching for his hand, he leapt over the ice in one step."And the prince has been safely carried over the Frozen Plains of Despair by his knight in shining armour!" He announced in dramatic fervour, arms reaching for the sky.Shinji burst into fits of laughter. "Will you stop?"Kaworu's crimson eyes glinted as he jumped over the ice. "Can't stop, won't stop---"Landing too near the ice, he slipped and felt his world spin as he fell over. He let out an indignant cry of surprise (more like cry of pain, but as if he would admit it) as he made harsh impact onto the cold, hard pavement."Nagisa! Are you okay?!" Shinji scurried to his side, and helped him up."T-Tis but a scratch!" Said male managed as he nursed his hip.Shinji shook his head, smirking at his attempt to cover up his pain.  _What an idiot._  "Let's get you back home, Sir Clumsy." Ignoring his protests at that terrible nickname, he pulled off his blue beanie from his head and placed it over his white messy excuse of hair. It fitted snugly."There." A warm smile tugged at Shinji's lips as he gave a firm nod. That should do.Tilting his head, Kaworu gaped at him, very touched but a little confused by his actions.Looking away in embarrassment, Shinji mumbled out his answer to the unspoken question. "Sometimes, the prince has to protect his knight in shining armour."

**Author's Note:**

> Karl and Shaun are fun to write. Especially when Kaworu gets all flirty and dumb and Shinji just can't take his nonsense any further.
> 
> This wasn't meant to be a Kawoshin fic. It was initially a random writing of mine months ago. But then I dug it out and went "Hey, this could be a KarlShaun fic let's do this" so I went and did it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
